1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a swimsuit, and more particularly to a disposable swimsuit which can be adjusted to fit the body size of the wearer and is well suited for disposable one-time use for hygiene purpose while being cost effective.
2. Description of Related Arts
Various kinds of swimsuits, such as one-piece swimsuits or bikini swimsuits, are provided in the market not only for outdoor sports, such as swimming, but also for sun bathing, pool party, or enjoying spa. Therefore, it is desirable to have different types of swimsuits for a specific purpose and occasion.
In addition, the user needs a swimsuit for the occasion such as enjoying the spa at friend's house or going to swim in the fitness center after work. Therefore, the user may merely either wear no clothing or purchase another new swimsuit for such occasion. It is worth to mention that the user should wear his or her own swimsuit not only for hygiene purpose but also for fitting his or her body. Even though the swimsuit is washed every time after use, especially for common swimming or bathing area, the swimsuit is not absolutely clean that any germs may still exist on the swimsuit.
Furthermore, swimsuits are made of expandable or elastic material so that the user is able to fittingly wear the swimsuit. If the user wears an unsuited swimsuit, especially for the bikini that the bikini cups should be retained in position to cover the wearer's breasts, the swimsuit may be taken off accidentally during swimming. It is worth to mention that a suitable swimsuit can provide support and shaping to the body of the user for enhancing the aesthetically pleasing appearance.